Son Avery
by a cute honeypie -nati- 1
Summary: After Cell was beaten a new member came to the Son family... Baby Avery... But what will happen in the future... Author's note: sorry for the cheapy summary anothers authors note: its in the regular time line
1. Chapter 1

Son Avery

After the cell games a new member came to the son family… young Avery!

This is my first Fanfic please read enjoy!

Chapter 1: Gohan's sister Avery

After the cell games Gohan's baby sister was born. She was the same age as Trunks. The Z fighters were celebrating her birth at capsule corp.

So Chichi have you chosen a name for the baby?- asked Bulma while she was fixing Trunks purple hair.

Well I don't know, she cries every time I chose a name for her- said Chichi holding her baby girl.

Did you give the chance to Gohan, to chose a name for his sister- said Yamcha

I never gave him the chance, Gohan what name do you suggest- said Chichi

Well I was thinking of… Avery- said Gohan

Gohan that's a lovely name- said Chichi looking at her smiling daughter.

Everyone was enjoying the party. They ate, danced, played games and told old stories. But soon Avery started crying, Chichi tried her best to put her to sleep but failed. So she gave the baby to Gohan to see if he could put her to sleep and had success. Piccolo was happy to see Gohan take care of his little sister. Gohan felt like her dad.

Hey piccolo my sister has a tail- said gohan

Hmm- mumbled piccolo

She is a full saiyan with human cells- said Vegeta

WHAT- everyone yelled in shock

How do you know vegeta?- asked bulma

Well I took a look at her dna samples and it turned out that she is a full saiyan- said vegeta

Gohan didn't mind he loved his sister. The party ended and its was time to go home Gohan and Chichi changed Avery's dipper and they put her pj's on they put her to sleep. Gohan went to sleep since his sister was there he didn't feel lonely he smiled and said "this is going to be fun"

End of chapter 1 please review

See ya later


	2. Chapter 2

Hey I'm back to answer one of the reviews question the storie time line is the regular not the future time line! Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Training?

Seven years later Avery grew to be a beautiful child. She has long black hair that reaches her waist, yellow eyes and pale skin. Gohan had a great time taking care of his sister. Gohan was now 17, he's was on his way to high school he was going to take Avery to Capsule corp. to visit her friend Trunks. Trunks and Avery became friends when they were 3 years old.

Hey Avery you ready I have to go- yelled Gohan down the stairs.

Coming- yelled Avery from the room. Gohan went up stairs entered her room and saw her wearing a red shirt. He saw her looking for something.

What are you looking for?- asked Gohan

I'm looking for your purple dogi- said Avery

Well were was the last time you saw it?- asked Gohan

On your room- said Avery

Well its on my closet- said Gohan

Ok- said Avery

Avery looked in Gohan's part of the closet and saw his dogi. She put it on and brushed her hair and made two French braids, Gohan knew if Avery didn't have her hair tied up Chichi would kill him.

Ready squirt- said Gohan

Yup- said Avery

Nimbus- yelled Gohan.

Revealing a yellow cloud in the sky landing in front of them. They went to capsule corp. When they reached capsule corp. they saw Bulma.

Hey Bulma- said Gohan

Hello Gohan… Avery- said Bulma

Hi Bulma is Trunks awake?- asked Avery

No can you wake him up for me?- said Bulma

Sure- said Avery

Well I got to go… bye Avery- said Gohan

Bye Gohan- said Avery

Avery went to Trunks room and saw him. She went to his bed and told him to wake up.

Mm, oh hey Avery- said Trunks

Hi come on you promised to train me today- said Avery

Yeah, yeah let me eat first- said Trunks

Ok I'll wait down stairs- said Avery

Avery waited for ten minutes and Trunks came down he was wearing a yellow shirt that said "fight" on it, blue pants that made it to his knee and blue converse. He started eating two minutes later Vegeta entered the room.

Woman FOOD!- he said

I'm coming Vegeta- said Bulma

Lets go Avery-said Trunks

Kay- said Avery

Few hours passed and Trunks was testing Avery's skills. He threw a punch witch she blocked and kicked Trunks' arm. They threw a few punches at each other and fired ki blast until they were tired enough. But none of them lost their practice.

Hey your getting stronger- said Trunks

You think so- said Avery

Yeah your good… does Gohan train you?- said Trunks

No he is doing homework cause mom doesn't let him train me while he is studying- said Avery

Oh… well I'm hungry are you hungry?- asked Trunks

You betcha- said Avery. So they went to the kitchen and took some lunch that Bulma left them there and ate it.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````chapter 2 done Finally please review chapter 3 will be updated soon bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 yay finally enjoy

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````Chapter 3: Meeting Videl

Trunks and Avery went to Gohan's high school they wanted to surprise Gohan. they caught the sight of Gohan walking with a blonde girl, a girl with black hair, and a guy with long blonde hair. When they reached to where Gohan is, Avery said:

hey daddy- said Avery hugging Gohan's leg.

WHAT!- screamed the teenagers beside Gohan

Hey squirt how are ya?- asked Gohan

I'm fine- said Avery smiling sweetly

Gohan you're a father?- said the blonde girl

No, Avery is my little sister, she calls me daddy because my dad died before she was born- said Gohan

Hi, I'm Avery- said Avery introducing her self

Gohan she's adorable- said the blonde girl

Who's the boy?- asked the black haired girl

That's my best friend Trunks- said Avery

Well I'm Erasa- said the blonde girl

I'm Videl- said the black haired girl

Names Sharpner- said the boy with blonde hair

Hi it's a pleasure to meet you- said Avery

So, Avery, Trunks you guys want ice cream?- asked Gohan

Yeah- said Trunks

Okay well bye guys- said Gohan turning to his friends

Bye Videl, bye Erasa, and Sharpner- said Avery trying to remember them

While they left Videl smiled, "Gohan's a nice guy" she thought. Gohan and the others were eating their ice cream. Gohan chose vanilla with M&M's, while Trunks chose mint ice cream with chocolate chips and last Avery chose chocolate and strawberry ice cream.

So what did you guys do today?- asked Gohan while he was eating his ice cream

Well, me and Trunks trained- said Avery

Trained?... with Vegeta?- asked Gohan amazed

No I'm teaching her- said Trunks

Really?- asked Gohan

Yeah and she's getting stronger than me know- said Trunks

What!- said Gohan

Daddy can you train me?- asked Avery almost done with her ice cream

Well I need to finish my homework first- said Gohan finished with his ice cream

I can help you- said Avery

Then its settled I'm your master know- said Gohan

Yay- said Avery jumping

After eating ice cream Gohan, Avery and Trunks arrived at capsule corp. Gohan talked to Bulma to see if she could make him a hero costume so they wouldn't suspect in school. After being at capsule corp. they arrived to their house, they ate dinner, did Gohan's homework, and went to sleep.

Chapter 3 done please review chapter 4 will be updated soon :D Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 yay enjoy

Chapter 4: Flying lessons

A few weeks after Videl discovered Gohan's secret, she has been forcing Gohan to enter the World Martial Arts Tournament. To Gohan's surprise his dad Goku from the dead was going to enter as well, so Gohan told Krillin, Android 18 Krillin's wife, Master Roshi, Piccolo, Bulma and Vegeta. After spreading the news to the Z fighters Gohan asked Chichi's permission to enter the tournament which she accepted. The next morning Gohan and Avery dressed up in order to train. Avery was wearing her red shirt and her purple dogi, she had black shoes and red warm up socks that were on her ankles. She had two French braids and a red bandana on her forehead. Gohan had his purple dogi, his black shoes and his white socks.

Ready squirt?- asked Gohan finishing his breakfast

Yup- said Avery finishing her breakfast

Avery don't interfere with your brother's training- said Chichi

Yes mom, I know- said Avery

Come on Avery!- yelled Gohan outside the front door

Coming… bye mom- said Avery running with Gohan

Gohan and Avery ran as quickly as possible through the woods until they reached the waterfall, the place where Gohan trained as a boy. Avery sat on a rock trying to not interfere with her brothers training. Gohan turned Super Saiyan a few minutes after doing some training Gohan saw his little sister on a rock patting a baby lizard. He didn't want her to be bored so he got an idea.

Hey squirt- said Gohan

Yeah- said Avery putting the lizard down

Come with me I'm gonna teach you an exercise that dad taught me when I was young- said Gohan

A few minutes later Gohan and Avery came back with a pile of rocks.

What are these rocks for?- asked Avery

These rocks help you react when there's an attack coming to you- said Gohan

Oh- said Avery

You're going to throw the rock at me- said Gohan

Okay, I'm gonna throw it as hard as I can- said Avery

Got it- said Gohan

Here… goes nothing- said Avery while the rock came flying to Gohan at full speed. Gohan was shocked but dodged the rock when he looked at the wall of rock behind him and there was a hole of the rock that Avery just threw.

Wow you are fast… this is fun lets throw some more- said Avery

Wait, lets move the line a little back, there, wow squirt that's a heck of an arm you got there- said Gohan

Okay here I go- said Avery throwing a bunch of rocks at Gohan, Avery kept throwing rocks at Gohan but a few seconds later she stopped.

Hey squirt why did you stop?- asked Gohan

Well since mom is not here is it okay if I'm like you know?- asked Avery

What do you mean?- asked Gohan

You know the golden hair, I wanna be a Super Saiyan- said Avery

Maybe when you're a little older it takes a lot of time to transform especially, since you're a full blooded Saiyan- said Gohan

But when he looked at Avery his eyes were wide open, Avery's yellow eyes went teal and her long black hair turned gold. Gohan was especially shocked his sister a Super Saiyan ALREADY! He was speechless. Avery's hair was down Chichi would probably kill Gohan but it was too shocking to do her hair know.

Avery you're a Super Saiyan!- said Gohan

Told ya- said Avery

Hey, does mom know?- asked Gohan

Oh yeah, she knows alright- said Avery

Ok you ready to be tested?- asked Gohan getting in his fighting pose.

Avery answered by nodding she went to Gohan and started throwing some punches Gohan backed he threw a punch but Avery blocked it, she kicked Gohan's arm before she could throw another kick Gohan started to fly.

Hey Gohan- said Avery she was running to the edge of the cliff.

What's wrong?- asked Gohan

I can't fly- said Avery

What you mean trunks didn't teach you?- asked Gohan

No, he didn't get the chance since Vegeta told him to stop training me- said Avery

Well… huh- said Gohan looking at his left he saw a plane that said Satan.

Is that Videl- said Gohan- oh yeah flying lessons- said Gohan flying down in front of Avery.

What's wrong- said Avery

Nothing your gonna have a partner- said Gohan

A partner?- asked Avery in confusion

Yeah you remember Videl right?- asked Gohan

Yeah that girl you were with- said Avery

Well I'm gonna teach her with you- said Gohan

Okay- said Avery

But don't show her that you're a Super Saiyan- said Gohan

Don't worry I got that cover- said Avery

Her long golden hair turned to her usual long black hair and her teal colored eyes turned to her usual yellow eyes. They started racing back to their house.

Hey Avery do you want to enter The Worlds Martial Arts Tournament?- asked Gohan

Are you serious of course I would- said Avery

They reached their house to find Videl and Chichi talking by the door.

Hey Videl- said Gohan

Hey you didn't forget your promise right?- asked Videl

Yeah I know I don't break my promises- said Gohan

After a few long minutes of arguing with Chichi. She finally gave in and allowed Gohan to teach Videl and Avery how to fly.

Chapter 4 Done please review Chapter 5 will be updated soon! Bye:D


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 yay well its finally done well enjoy! **

Chapter 5: I'll catch you

Gohan was on the woods teaching Videl and Avery how to fly.

Okay, in order to fly you must learn how to feel your energy below your feet- said Gohan in front of Avery and Videl

And how do you do that?- said Videl

Like this Videl- said Avery throwing an energy beam at a huge rock.

Ok- said Videl in shock

Well Avery do you think you can wait a few minutes, while I teach Videl about the energy- said Gohan

Kay, I'm gonna sit here- said Avery while she sat under a tree

Videl and Gohan sat on the ground with their legs crossed.

To get the energy to your feet you have to first concentrate on the energy inside your body, let me demonstrate- explained Gohan

He put both of his hands in his lap, he looked at his hands concentrating until a glowing light illuminated Gohan's hands, Videl was locking at Gohan's face, he was concentrated, relaxed and patient.

Your turn- said Gohan

Videl put both of her hands in her lap, she concentrated it took her a few seconds and at last the energy illuminated her hands, she drooped her hands to the ground feeling tired and exhausted.

You ok?- asked Gohan

I'm fine just tired- said Videl

Hey Gohan- said Avery

Yeah what is it squirt?- asked Gohan

I'm hungry- said Avery flashing Goku's famous grin

Come on lets go eat lunch, want to join us Videl?- asked Gohan turning to Videl

Sure- said Videl blushing

Avery, Videl and Gohan went to the house, where Chichi was getting the table ready. Gohan and Avery sat down and started to eat. Videl and Chichi sat down and started to eat as well.

This is really good I should give this to our cook- said Videl

Cook you mean your parents own a restaurant?- asked Chichi

No, we have a cook in our house- said Videl

You must be rich! How many rooms does your house have?- asked Chichi

Like 50- said Videl

WHAT! That's like a hole village- exclaimed Chichi

I guess- said Videl trying to picture a village

And you plan to marry this girl- exclaimed Chichi in excitement. When Chichi said that Gohan spit the rice he was chewing in Avery's face.

Does this mean Videl is gonna be my new sister- said Avery with rice on her face

I have no idea what you guys are talking about- said Gohan freaking out

Gohan go and clean your sisters face- ordered Chichi trying to hold her laugh

Ok mom come on Avery- said Gohan

While Gohan was washing Avery's face, Videl and Chichi were talking.

Gohan is a really nice guy- said Videl

He's always looking out for his sister he loves her a lot- said Chichi

That's really sweet- said Videl

A few hours passed and Gohan was looking at his students. Videl was looking at the sky by trying to fly, while Avery was jumping up and down trying to fly.

Avery, flying and jumping are two different things, focus your energy- said Gohan

But what if I fall?- asked Avery with worry in her voice

Don't worry I promise that I'll catch you whenever you fall- said Gohan kneeling down to Avery's height

Promise- said Avery

Promise- said Gohan hugging his little sister

Avery focused on her energy in a second she was off the ground she started to go higher, then she was going to hit the ground, but Gohan caught her before she hit the ground. A few minutes later Videl was off the ground, before she left she told Gohan that she was gonna return the next day. Gohan told her to cut her hair so it wouldn't bother her while she fought. The next day she arrived with her hair cut like a boys. Gohan kept teaching Videl and Avery. But Avery was already as fast as Gohan.

**Done well chapter 6 will be updated soon, please review**

**P.S: in the next chapter Trunks and Avery pull a prank on Vegeta**

**Bye see ya soon! **


	6. Chapter 6: Vegeta's Prank

**Yes chapter 6 done**

**I want to say thanks for the reviews especially ****Writer's Fantasy**** your fanfic is also going great**

**ENJOY! **

Chapter 6: Trunks and Avery pull a prank on Vegeta

A week before the tournament Avery was planning to call Trunks. But she decided to go to Capsule Corp. and visit him. She finished brushing her hair, she only one French braid it was falling down her waist, her bangs were covering her forehead. She was wearing her usual fighting clothes. She told her mom that she be gone for a few hours, Avery told that to Gohan to. She started flying to Capsule Corp. and arrived in two minutes. Avery knocked the door and Bulma opened the door.

Why hello Avery, Trunks is in his room- said Bulma

Hi- said Avery. She went to Trunks' room

Hey Trunks- said Avery

Hey- said Trunks in a bored mood

Guess what?- said Avery

What?- said Trunks looking at Avery

I'm entering the Tournament- said Avery smiling widely

What! I wanna enter- said Trunks

Well enter with me- said Avery

Kay… hey are ya bored cause I'm gonna pull a prank on my dad- said Trunks with an evil grin

Yeah what are we gonna do- said Avery flashing an evil grin just like Trunks

Trunks explained the prank to Avery; they started by putting cherry jam on Avery's neck and lips. Trunks wore vampire fangs, Avery helped him put cherry jam on his lips and they also planned how to act in front of Vegeta. Trunks and Avery entered the gravity room while Vegeta was getting water. Trunks told Avery to lay on the floor like if she was dead. Avery did was she was told and vegeta entered the room and saw Avery he was suddenly struck in fear. "who could have done this to her if she couldn't fight it what chance do I have" thought Vegeta when he saw her laying on the floor. Just then he caught the glimpse of Trunks standing, he sighed in relief.

So your okay my son- said Vegeta

Hello… father hehehe I'll kill you just like Avery- said Trunks smiling with blood on his mouth

What you did this to Avery- said Vegeta freaking out

Yeah… lets see I'll poison her so she can transform to a person like me- said Trunks. He walked to Avery he lifted her up and pretended to poison her by licking her neck. Vegeta was struck with fear, Trunks stood up and Avery did the same looking like a zombie, Vegeta was ready to faint.

Wait- said Vegeta closing his eyes but he opened them again by what he heard, Avery was laughing herself out while Trunks did the same. Vegeta was very mad at this so he attacked Avery he took her by the leg and was about to slam her on the floor until Avery kicked Vegeta's nose.

OMG, I'm so sorry Veggie- said Avery while she looked at Vegeta's nose it was broken.

Get out of my sight before I blast you away- Yelled Vegeta

Okay were going- said Avery and Trunks at the same time

Trunks and Avery were at the kitchen cleaning their necks and lips, Trunks was in front of Avery helping her with her neck while Avery did the same with Trunks. Bulma walked in the kitchen and accidently bumped into Trunks. Trunks and Avery's lips met they were both blushing red. Trunks tasted Avery's lips but as soon as that happened they parted away quickly, blushing like crazy. Bulma was not in the kitchen anymore.

Let's not mention this- said Trunks

Agreed maybe when were older- said Avery

Yeah- said Trunks

So Avery spent the time she wanted with Trunks and flew away to her house, but little did she know she started to bond with Trunks at the same minute they accidently kissed. She went to train with Gohan. They trained as hard as they could waiting for the week of the tournament to return.

**Yes sorry that I updated late science fair had me busy : please review**

**P.S. next chapter the tournament begins see ya later**


	7. Chapter 7: The Tournament Begins

**Hey guys I'm so sorry I didn't post any chapters for the last two weeks **

**My excuse was I was rehearsing for a talent show**

**And this week I had a bunch of shit test so to make it up for you I update two chapters.**

Chapter 7: the tournament begins

Everyone was in the sandlot just outside the gates. Everyone was waiting for Goku to arrive. Avery and Trunks were under the tree waiting, Gohan was with them. Few minutes passed and everyone felt Goku's presence, they greeted him and said their hello's but Avery standed there feeling unsure of what to do.

I missed you Goku- said Chichi in her dreamy voice

I missed you Chichi….Huh?- said Goku until he laid eyes on Avery the daughter he didn't get to meet

It's okay Avery- said Chichi

Hey I think there's a little girl behind your leg Chichi!- said Goku trying to act stupid

I'm Avery- she said

And I'm Goku- said Goku when he leaned down to Avery's height

DAD!- yelled Avery running to Goku the dad she didn't get to meet or see, was standing right in front of her

Wow! You're a strong one uh? A tail?- mentioned Goku when he caught the sight of Avery's tail

Kakarot, your daughter is a full Saiyan- said Vegeta while he looked at Avery with a Death Glare.

Really wow I can feel your energy, its enormous just like Gohan's!- exclaimed Goku

You haven't seen the rest of her power Dad- said Gohan

Really that's incredible- said Goku flashing his grin

*few minutes later*

Trunks and Avery were in the waiting room looking at the kids, some of them were nervous, some scared and others well normal. A boy about 14 years old walked up to Trunks, Avery didn't get in the conversation because she might end up breaking his nose. Few minutes passed and Trunks' match was next. Avery was watching the whole fight, which was really short. Trunks kicked the guys feet and send him flying out of the floor making him knocked out.

You did great Trunks- said Avery

See why I wanted to enter the adults- said Trunks pouting and crossing his arms on his chest.

The next match is…. Avery vs Ekosa- said the announcer

Go get em- said Trunks

You got it- said Avery while walking to the ring

She could hear her father and Krillin yelling her name. The battle started, Ekosa was throwing punches and kicks which Avery dodged easily. When Avery heard her mom yell something to a woman, it took Ekosa the chance to punch Avery across the face. She got really mad and punched Ekosa on the stomach and sent him flying out of the ring.

There ya go, piece of cake right?- said Trunks

Yeah, but this is lame- said Avery

Time went by quick and it soon came down to the match everyone was waiting for. The final match between the junior division.

…

…

…

…

…

TRUNKS VS AVERY

**Don't worry I'll see if I can update chapter 8 tomorrow but yeah that's chapter 7 **

**P.S. I'm soon gonna start 2 new stories called**

"**Bardock RETURNS"**

**And**

"**The Light of the Uchiha Clan" **

**I'll start soon I haven't written down yet but…**

**BYE! **


	8. Chapter 8: TRUNKS VS AVERY!

**Hey guys sorry but that there was no chapy for the last… WEEKS! **

**Anyways Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**

**Here's chapter 8 **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 8: Trunks vs Avery

Everyone was cheering; Krillin, Goku, Gohan and Videl were exited to see the match. Trunks and Avery were facing each other, they got on their fighting stances and charged at each other, they smashed their elbows together. Trunks got back and started to throw punches, Avery dodged them until she punched Trunks in the gut and then straight at the face. They kept doing the same thing until they both punched their faces. They got back staring at each other waiting for one of them to attack. Trunks threw an energy blast at Avery but she dodged it easily.

Hmph, you have gotten stronger since the last time- Trunks said smirking

Thanks- said Avery returning the smirk

Really- said Trunks

KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!- yelled Avery throwing a blast at Trunks

He dodged it but it almost got his head. Trunks kicked Avery's side she flew but Trunks was nowhere to be seen. Avery looked around until Trunks appeared behind her, trapping her arms. Avery was trying to get out of his grip. Trunks wasn't gonna let go that easily so he kept holding her arms. Avery turned Super Saiyan and pulled out of Trunks grip. Soon the battle was intense so the time came that Avery was flying out of the ring, until she hit the wall.

Hey Trunks that's not fair- said Avery pouting

Hey you cheated so that makes us even-said Trunks until Avery was shooting him a nasty glare

Hey calm down, I'll tell ya this why don't we share the price money- said Trunks

Kay- said Avery

**Well that's done **

**I'm going to give you a short sneak peek at my New fanfic: Bardock Returns**

"**Bardock's POV**

**At the park under the tree was a girl in her 14****th****, her hair was pitched black and her eyes were yellow. She reminds me of Fasha but with long hair. She was accompanied by a boy with lavender hair on his 14****th**** too. They remind me of King Vegeta with lavender hair and the girl like Fasha. They were talking, until the girl saw me and she came up to me with the boy behind her**

**Hello you look badly injured come with me and my friend to his house so we can tend your injuries- she said. Her voice was pretty and calm but her power level was enormous bigger than the boy's.**

**Sure thank you- I said walking behind them"**

**Hahahahahaha guess who are those teenagers I know you should know answer my question please **

**Well see ya!**


	9. Chapter 9: Vegeta and Gohan's Death!

**Hey guys,**

**Here's chapter 9 man it's gonna be long anyways… I don't have a lot of reviews but I need reviews. **

**Here's chapter 9 enjoy!**

~TIME SKIP~

TRUNKS POV

I am watching my dad get his butt whooped by this Buu monster. All I know is that my dad said something that made Piccolo go on shock, something wasn't right. I looked at Avery she had her eyes closed, she couldn't stand watching my dad get beat up. And I wasn't gonna stand anymore I'm gonna get in the fight.

Ahh! That's it I'm not gonna stand here anymore I'm going in- I said

Trunks wait Piccolo said you don't have a chance against that guy- Krillin said

No I'm not gonna let my dad let my dad get beaten- I said

Wait, I'm going with you- Avery said standing up

We both powered up into Super Saiyan's and charged at this Buu thing. I kicked his side and sent him flying to a wall.

~TIME SKIP~

PICCOLO POV

Vegeta knocked Trunks and Avery out so he could destroy this monster. But this was gonna be a breakdown to both of these kids but we have to leave.

Come on Krillin lets go- I said as I took Avery and hanged her on my shoulder

Okay- he said as he took Trunks and threw him over his shoulder.

NO ONE'S (POV)

~TIME SKIP~

No he can't be dead- Trunks cried as he heard the news of Gohan and Vegeta.

Gohan why him why- cried Avery

AVERY'S (POV)

Stop crying both of you we got work to do- yelled my dad to stop us from crying

We both stooped immediately and looked at my dad. I had a look on my face that everyone was shocked that my face meant 'mess with my family and your dead'.

VIDEL'S (POV)

I looked at Avery she looked scary but I mean scary. I knew Gohan's death was gonna be a total shock for her since Gohan was like a father/brother. I felt horrible when I saw her face that her big brother was dead. Goku, Gohan's dad explained the fusion technique about two bodies becoming one it sounded cool I imagine Avery and Trunks in one.

**Yay! Finally done whew**

**Well my school is giving me a lot of works, heh yeah anyways please review!**

**Oh and I'm going to start more stories called:**

**-Bardock's Return**

**-Not Alone Anymore (Naruto Love story)**

**-The light of the Uchiha clan (Sasuke's Twin sister) **

**-My Darkside (Sora and Kairi Love story)**

**-Kingdom hearts III(Sora and Kairi Love Story) (BUT A LOT OF FIGHTING HEARTLESS) **


	10. WARNING AUTHORS NOTE!

**~AUTHORS NOTE~**

**HI ITS ME A CUTE HONEYPIE –NATI- 101. I SERIOUSLY DON'T KNOW HOW TO CONTINUE THE STORY SO I'M GONNA FINISH THE STORY "SON AVERY" WITH ONE LAST CHAPTER PEOPLE HAVENT REVIEWD IN AGES SO WELL I'M GONNA FINISH IT! DON'T WORRY I WILL CONTINUE WRITING I HOPE I GET A LOT OF READERS. GOTTA GO I PROMISE THAT I'LL UPDATE THE LAST CHAPTER SOON.**

**SINCERELY – A CUTE HONEYPIE – NATI- 101- **


	11. AUTHORS NOTE HAPPY NEWS!

**AUTHORS NOTE **

**YAY YOUR SAVED I'M GONNA CONTINUE SINCE AND AWSOME REVIEWER TOLD ME TO CONTINUE THANK YOU! I'LL CONTINUE BUT I HAVE A LOT TO CATCH ON SO YES I'M GONNA CONTINUE THE STORY! WELL I HAVE A LOT TO CATCH UP ON SINCE I SAW DRAGON BALL Z LIKE YEARS AGO BUT DON'T WORRY I'LL CONTINUE.**

**-SINCERELY A CUTE HONEYPIE –NATI- 101-**

**THE STORY WILL BE CONTINUED **


	12. Chapter 12: AVUNKS

**Hi everyone **

**I'm back yay! Here's chapter 10**

Trunks POV

It's been days since that Buu blob killed my father and Gohan. Avery went back into her cheerful mood and we are learning the "Fusion". Avery's dad said its cool I think it's stupid. We have been working our butt's a lot Avery is doing great it's doesn't hurt when they grab her tail. Well dah she is a full blooded Saiyan cool I wonder if her hair is ever gonna grow. But that subject is to the side back to the problem today… we are gonna perform the technique so we have been working on the poses and how to maintain our energy's at the same level.

Piccolos POV

Kay your gonna perform the technique okay so begin- I said as I watched them get in position.

Fusion… ha- they both said at the same time but Trunks' slipped his finger okay the fusion is not gonna work. I looked at what was in front of me a fat girl with black hair and purple at the end. Her hair reached at shoulder length. When are they gonna get this right. Her shirt was showing half her belly.

60 minutes later

After sixty long minutes they are gonna try again, I hope this works they don't have time to practice.

Now Begin- I said

They both got in position and did the technique it was bright so I had to cover my eyes but once I opened them I felt an enormous power level. There stood a girl with black hair and purple at the end tied into two little French braids, bangs covering her left eye, was wearing a black shirt and white baggy pants with shoes that were similar to Trunks.

Good you did it perfectly after thirty minutes your gonna do the technique again but in super Saiyan- I said

Uhuhuh were not doing this as super Saiyan- they said its was a girls voice mixed with a boys voice.

What- I said

There's no need for it where strong enough as it is- they said. Okay that's it they are getting on my nerves.

After a few long minutes

I came back and saw the fusion all beaten up.

So you came back serves you right- I said accusing them

You get it… Trunka – I said but Mr. popo said it was Avunks

**Yay chapter 10 done expect me to update a chapter next week. It will hold the battle of buu.**

**Bye!**


	13. Chapter 13: GOHAN'S RETURN!

**Hey guys I'm back **

**Here's chapter 11**

TIME SKIP

AVERY'S POV

"Okay Avery calm down your time is over you must think of a way to beat this jerk up" I mentally told myself but for some odd reason Trunks heard me!

How did you know what I just thought- I said

What should I know- he said

Enough you two you should buy more time to get ready for the next fusion- Piccolo said while punching our heads

Soon enough we felt a strong energy me and Trunks looked above and saw a person but it was really hard to describe. It was getting closer but this BUU blob stood up. Great he's up!

What I don't believe it its Goku- piccolo said

Dad?- I mumbled but when I focused my vision it was

It's my Brother you guys GOHAN!- I said while tears were building up on my eyes he's alive my brother is ALIVE!

Really- Trunks said while opening his eyes wide

Hey guys what's happening- said gohan

Hey gohan- said trunks recovering from the shock

I couldn't take it anymore I jumped on gohan hugging him tight I was crying know I didn't care if BLOB was there looking at us. I felt him hug back and he wiped away my tears and placed me on the ground.

Hey there Av you must be pretty exhausted take a break- my brother said

Kay- I said as I walked up to Trunks and sit beside him

When I saw Gohan he punched BLOB! Right after a few minutes BLOB was flying our way since Gohan threw him to a mountain behind us. But when I figured it was coming at us it was when I reacted with much fear.

Wahhh- I screamed and jumped on trunks when we both landed on the ground we were kissing… AGAIN!

Um sorry Trunks are you okay- I said as I tried to recover from the impact

Av it's okay you did it accidently- Trunks said trying to comfort me but I heard his thoughts and that's what made me blush yes I am blushing!

We stopped talking and saw Gohan standing behind BLOB without a scratch. BLOB is getting his butt whooped. He is awesome but BLOB left maybe he's too afraid of my bro yeah!

Hey guys Dende it's still alive- my brother said when he came up to us

Really?- piccolo said

Yeah come on let's look for survivors I feel more energy but faint so lets go!- I said as we all went flying.

After a few minutes we found Dende but bad thing is BLOB is back when he was talking to Gohan I saw three pink stuff on the ground that's when I knew he's going to absorb us!

GOHAN'S POV

Oh man Avery, Trunks and Piccolo are absorbed man know I need help but what can I do? This is bad very bad.

Dende get out of here- I shouted

After getting my butt kicked AGAIN, Tien appeared and started helping me on fighting Buu but I was trying to get my energy but not long until I was absorbed as well.

**Tada chapter 11 done guys I got news I was on my school I entered this competition of creating short stories but for the hole school my Best Friend got 2****nd**** place and I got 1****st**** place but the thing is I didn't expect to win and I won well farewell chapter 12 will be named "The End of Earth" well bye **

**PS**

**Thanks Writer's Fantasy for reviewing I hope you do well on your story cant wait to continue reading!**


	14. Chapter 14: The END of EARTH!

**Hey guys sorry I didn't post chapters since… well you know how long anyways here's chapter…? ... 12! Yay I remembered jajaja.**

Chapter 12: The END of Earth

Goku's POV

After getting Avery, Trunks, Gohan and Piccolo out of buu we got a pretty bad luck well we got Dende out of earth before the earth exploding but, we didn't get Avery, Trunks, Gohan and Piccolo out of earth in time. They are dead, but I hope we can save them with the dragon balls.

~TIME SKIP~

I threw the giant Spirit Bomb but I don't have the energy to push it back at him suddenly I felt someone's energy in front of me I look and I see my daughter Avery. She turned super Saiyan and told me that she was gonna push the spirit bomb back at kid buu blob. She touched the spirit bomb and it went at a fast speed directly and kid buu! I have a feeling that Avery isn't any average female full blooded Saiyan. Maybe I can talk to supreme kai and king kai, they might know something.

~TIME SKIP~

Avery's POV

After defeating buu we finally got to go home dad is able to stay know so know I enjoy being with my dad, Gohan and mom. I feel happy know veggie allows me to visit Trunks since he still mad at me by broking his nose on Trunks prank. Well me and mom are doing dinner while trunks is playing with my dad. Well I heard a boom so me and mom ran outside to check what happened and I saw trunks and my dad naked! When Videl and Gohan ran outside Gohan quickly covered my eyes everyone was laughing and well I was to stunned to talk I mean how wants to see there naked friend and dad! Well I don't and I don't plan to. The night was great we enjoyed it and we are finally at peace.

~LONG TIME SKIP~

6 years later

Avery's POV

Here I am laying on the ground after training with my dad, yeah exhausting but guess what level I am super Saiyan 3 baby well nothing has changed in me only that I am well 13 years old right know Gohan is planning on visiting Videl, don't get me wrong but every time I walk to Gohan's room to tell him that dinner's ready I see him and Videl making out I get this weird feeling of puking. But my brother says that I will soon like it. But well guess what I don't think so!

Hey Avery time to eat- my dad said

Kay- I said happily

The one who goes home quickly gets to eat more… race ya bye!- I said quickly flying away

GET BACK HERE!-yelled my dad trying to catch up on me

The usual he wins I lose but I eat quickly because I visit trunks every day since well I after every training lesson I go to visit trunks.

Mom I'm gonna go visit trunks- I said walking to the door

Okay be careful- my mom yelled from the kitchen

Got it- I said

Right after I said that I flew away relaxing thinking about something's like for example I wanted to do a piercing on my right ear above the normal hole. But since mom doesn't like it well I don't have one. But at least I wear my hair down, I still do French braids but I like my hair down also. My hair has gotten longer it reaches my knees know; even if I am a full Saiyan my hair only grows to my knees it doesn't pass from there. My tail is still with me mom wanted me to cut it off but I didn't want to besides I love my tail.

Why hello there Avery looking beautiful as always- said Bulma

Thank you Bulma is Trunks here- I asked

Yeah he's training with his father like usual- she said

Got it- I said

I entered the house and saw shirtless sweaty Trunks in front of me drinking his water.

Hello kaka-brat!- said veggie

Hey veggie- I said

Hey Av- trunks said

"Hey as much as you look cute/hot put a DAMN SHIRT ON!"

"okay,okay jeeze no need to yell"

"sorry"

"It's okay hey lets go to my room to talk"

"kay"

Hey where are you two going?- said Bulma walking in

To my room- Trunks said

Okay now Trunks Briefs, I specially don't want you to get Avery pregnant okay?- Bulma said

MOM! WHAT THE HELL!- Trunks yelled

Jaja yeah I don't want kaka-brat "meaning Gohan" to cut your allowance in half- said veggie

I'm not gonna do anything jeeze- Trunks said

~TRUNKS ROOM~

So ready to start at orange star high school?- asked Trunks

Yeah many teachers know me because of my brother but I'm still nervous of meeting new people- I said

Yeah but hey don't worry I'll be there- Trunks said

(THIS IS HOW SHE LOOKS LIKE KNOW EXCEPT WITH YELLOW EYES AND DARK BLACK HAIR)

. /url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&docid=fa0Yp_IZZ6XxtM&tbnid=scT3w1Sfp4a0HM:&ved=0CAQQjB0&url=http%3A%2F% .com%2Ft%2F642253%2Fcall-of-destiny-a-rp%2F60&ei=pdlhUbSGJo209gTG-oGACg&psig=AFQjCNHemw_HELd0wBqjZIjDDRRrCX0uZA&ust=1365453562126510

Well gotta be home early you know how my mom is-I said

Kay well see ya at school tomorrow- Trunks said

Kay- I said as I left to start school tomorrow but that doesn't stop my training

**Okay that's done but hey guess what you know the new movie of dragon ball z: battle of gods**

**Yeah that one well since the movie was so good I haven't seen it but they are gonna do a new series YESSS and I'm NOT JOKING. FUCK YEAH!**

**But know that chapter 12 is done next week will be chapter 13!**

**Kay I need your help what should I do?**

**Do a sequel of when bardock is on earth?**

**Or should I continue with adding bardock to the story instead of separating it?**

**Pick one please I need help well bye and review!**

**PEACE OUT :P **


	15. Chapter 15: HighschoolAvery's mistery

**Sorry for the late update but I'm in finals so yeah been busy heres chap 13!**

**Chapter 13: Highschool for a really short Period… Avery's mistery**

AVERY (POV)

Okay relax no need to worry. You're guessing why I'm worried it's my first year in 9th grade so I'm a bit nervous. I'm wearing my favorite new clothes since mom didn't let me wear my usual fighting clothes. I'm wearing a white sleeveless shirt with the orange star on it, a short blue skirt, and white socks that reach my knees and black boots that only reach above my ankle, and I also let my long hair down. I'm a bit nervous but I'll manage Trunks will be there so it's okay.

**Avery you done already- yelled my big brother**

**Yeah I'm done… I'm gonna head to Bulma's- I said **

**Okay Avery see ya after school- my mom said**

**Yeah well gotta go- I said while flying away**

It took me a few minutes to get to Trunks house. I knocked on the door and guess who answered…

**What do you want kaka-brat- said vegeta in a really bad mood**

**Someone woke up on the wrong side anyways I'm here to go to school with Trunks- I said**

**TRUNKS!- yelled vegeta **

**WHAT… oh hey Av- said Trunks yelling at his dad but stopped to talk to me**

**Let's go- I said **

**Kay see ya dad- said Trunks**

Everything was going well in school until I fainted on the physical education class.

TRUNKS (POV)

After Avery fainted I went crazy I didn't know what to do so I took her home. And chichi wanted to take me and Avery out of the school. I didn't mind but when I saw the look on my dad's face I didn't know how to explain it, it showed impression and curiosity.

**Kakarot, woman 1, woman 2, son, kaka-brat 1- my dad said **

**Yeah- we all said trying to figure out what he had to say**

**Remember that I said that Avery is a full blooded Saiyan? Well I didn't find out by her blood sample… I found out by her eyes- my dad explained. Okay I'm really confused**

**But what does that have to do with anything vegeta?- asked Chichi**

**When there's a female full blooded Saiyan with yellow eyes there the most rare Saiyans of all time- said my dad**

**BUMBUMBUM! What does that mean? **

**What will Vegeta say… find out on the next chapter 14: new discovery… Say WHAT!**

**Ps: I'll probably post next week but I'll try and update as soon as possible!**

**See ya soon! **


	16. Chapter 16: new discovery SAY WHAT!

**Hey guys I was really focused on my final test which I didn't take algebra 2 but I did take physics… anyways back to the author's message!**

**I NEED your help I'm gonna make another story for dragon ball Z but this is a Gohan love story but I need help should I make it Mirai Gohan or Gohan?**

**Both are tough but please answer this question… Here's chapter… 14!**

**Chapter 14: New discovery… SAY WHAT!**

**TRUNKS' POV**

I look at Averywondering why her eyes had to do with her fainting. There are so many things that are flying through my head. Will Av be okay?

Dad why don't you explain us what's wrong with Av- I said, Gohan looked at me shocked when he heard my voice being serious and worried. Heck everyone looked at me shocked even my DAD!

O-okay, alright everyone there is a legend in the Saiyan race. The Saiyan's had put on the strongest as their leader, obviously, but the leader had yellow eyes, like Avery's. The thing is yellow eyes only appeared in male full blooded Saiyan's. – my dad started

But that still gets me wondering what does this have to do with Avery?- asked Gohan

If you shut up and listen you'll know why, as I was saying only males had yellow eyes. There was only the last man that had yellow eyes… it was my grandfather. but since I was only five when I meet him he died a year before the Saiyan race was whipped out by Frieza. I thought I was never gonna see those yellow eyes, until… Avery was born.- my dad continued

So your saying that Av is the other person with yellow eyes?- I asked

Avery is the last full blooded yellow eyed Saiyan and the first female with yellow eyes- my dad said

But that doesn't explain why did Avery faint- my mom said

In Avery's case in gonna have to test her hidden powers- my dad said

Wait you mean Avery has other ability's besides our owns- I said understanding what my father was getting at

Yes Trunks, and once she masters her powers, she will be stronger than us- my dad said. I can't believe it, but then again I always had this feeling that Avery was stronger than everyone.

WHAT!- yelled the voice that I love, wait did I just say that. Well I'm gonna admit it Avery is cute!

Avery your up- said chichi

Kakarot I'm going to start the test so everyone go outside- said my dad

Kay- everyone said. We went outside I sat on a tree. It looks like Gohan saw me cause he climbed the tree with me.

You love Av don't you- he asked me

Is it obvious?-I said

To me yes to the rest no-he said

…-

Trunks – Gohan said

Yeah?- I said

I trust you with my sister, she may be tough but she is kind and you know it cause you've been friends since kids!- he said seriously but also full with trust

But what if she rejects- I said

I doubt it she isn't like other girls- he said

Hours passed and I was getting bored. I decided to take a nap until my dad was done. Finally after I was asleep someone tackled me into the ground behind the tree.

Ow-I said

Sorry Trunks you okay?- Avery asked me

Yeah I'm fine-I said I look down a minute and I see her bra, I started to blush

You okay your face is getting red?- she said

Yeah I'm fine- I said

Are you sure- she said. I leaned into her ear and whispered "I can see your bra so cover it up." She looked down and started blushing but she stood up and covered herself up.

So you really think I'm hot without my shirt- I said remembering yesterdays event

Yeah- she said and started blushing

Well your cute when you blush- I said. She looked at me with a surprised look on her face.

Really?- she asked

Yeah… Really- I said

Thanks- she said. She leaned into me and kissed my cheek. And I started blushing

Your cute when you blush too- she said

Thanks- I said looking away

You don't have to hide your face, your cute nothing bad to it- she said

SNAP

MOM!- we yelled at our mothers

Alright know that I got everyone's attention, I figured out Avery's powers- said my dad

What are they veggie- said Avery

Teleportation you can do it faster than your father, revival you can revive anyone you want, you got better hearing than us, you can control peoples mind and you can control heaven flames- my dad said. There was only one word that came from Avery's mouth

Awesome- she said

Somewhere deep in space was an evil villain waiting to get his revenge on Goku.

I'll kill you Kakarot, you and your precious family- said a deep male voice

There on his way to earth was sitting BROLY the Saiyan that Goku 'KILLED'

**There it is chapter 14 if you read what I put on the beginning please tell me if I should do Mirai Gohan love story or Gohan love story. **


	17. Chapter 17: NOTE!

Hey guys sorry about posting late T_T i didn't have time i'll post soon but i'm trying to get ideas so don't worry i'll post as soon as posible.

-sincerly a cute honeypie -nati- 1-


	18. Chapter 18: a New Threat to the world

**Yay summer vacation here's chapter 15!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 15: past families

Avery's POV

I sit down besides Trunks eating a lemon ice cream while Trunks is eating chocolate. A month already has passed since I discovered my powers, but I gotta tell you learning with Veggie is a pain, but can't help it. Right now me and Trunks are talking about normal things like always and I'm wearing my usual fighting clothes.

Hey Trunks?- I said

Hmm?- he mumbled

Who do you think our grandparents are?- I said

You mean from our fathers side?- he said

Yeah- I said

Well I don't know how my grandfather is but I would like to know- he said

Jeje yeah considering you meet your uncle Tarble- I said

Yeah I remember that- he said

Yeah- I said looking at the sky

Hey know that I think of it you don't know anything about your grandfather or uncle- he said while looking at me

Well I know who my uncle is my brother meet him, but not even my father knows who he is- I said

Avery can you hear me?- a voice asked

King Kai?- I said

You need to come quick it's an emergency- he said

Kay I'm on my way- I said standing up

Trunks go to my house and tell my big bro that I'll be back soon for sparing and you better be there- I said

Got it, he seemed in a panicked way- said Trunks while standing up

Hey thanks I owe you one- I said while kissing his cheek

T-thanks- he said

Aww cute- I said

I'm going- he said and flew off to my house

At king kai's

Ahh Avery good to see you- king kai said

Hey there King kai, so what you need- I said

Well the earth right now is in grave danger Broly is alive and he's coming but way stronger than before- he said

WHAT but Trunks and I beat him the last time and there wasn't even a cell of him left- I said

Yes but something dark and dangerous revived him, remember babidi's father bibidi?- he said

That wizard monster?- I said

Well babidi's brother bebidi is alive and he has darker magic than his brother and father, he is able to control more than just Broly, he can control more than just a Saiyan!- he said

What you mean this guy can control me- I said

No not you your pure he can't control you- he said

But… wait how do you know this cause I know you don't discover things this easily, no offense- I said

I was wondering when will you ask me that!- he said

What do you mean?- I said

For this journey you'll need a lot of training and learning to do, so today me and King Yemma had a conversation and we gave the one who gave us this information a chance in life he's revived and you'll train with him- he said

Okay who is this person- I said getting nervous

Is this the girl I'm training- said a deep voice, I turn around and face a guy who fucking looks like MY DAD!

What The Fuck! King kai this guy looks like my dad care to explain who is he!- I said

This is Bardock your Grandfather- he said

What!- I said

So your my granddaughter, it's a pleasure to meet you- he said

My grandfather is alive, its good to finally be able to meet you- I said

**Ohhh bardock is alive see ya on the next chapter **


End file.
